Words I Couldn't Say
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS... Por esas palabras que luchan por salir pero que, a pesar de todo, salen demasiado tarde como para servir. SLASH INSINUADO HP/DM. EWE.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

**SONGFIC** basado en el tema** 'Words I Couldn't Say'** de **Leighton Meester**.

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**  
RATED: ... T...  
SUMMARY:** Por esas palabras que luchan por salir pero que, a pesar de todo, salen demasiado tarde como para servir.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Words I Coudn't Say**

**.**

Miro alrededor.

Ya no queda nada.

Todo está limpio. Ya no hay nada para recoger, nada para guardar.

Nada que muestre que alguna vez aquí hubo algo más.

Nada.

Vacío.

Tan vacío como mi corazón se sentía desde entonces. Tan vacío y a la vez dolorosamente pesado desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que él realmente se había marchado, de que él realmente me había dejado... Desde el momento en el que caí en la cruel realidad de que esta vez no habría marcha atrás.

Vacío como si nunca hubiera habido nada en aquel lugar en el que una vez había tenido tanto. Como si hubiera sido siempre tan solo una simple carcaza y no el tierno y cálido hogar que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

Y que tan estúpidamente había arruinado... una vez más.

_¿Acaso nunca aprenderás a no arruinar las cosas importantes de tu vida, Draco Malfoy?_

En cierta forma quizás fuera lo mejor de que allí ya no hubiera nada porque cada cosa, cada minúscula cosa que veía, fuera aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, me lo recordaba con una intensidad que aún ahora me hacía jadear en busca de un aire que no parecía querer entrar.

En cada libro.

En cada alfombra frente a una tibia chimenea.

En cada tienda de café y en el aroma del grano recién molido.

Tras cada ducha donde el aroma del jabón y shampoo compartido quedaban adheridos en mí.

Todo él estaba grabado a fuego en mi piel.

Todo él estaba impregnado en cada prenda que tenía y que cada día vestía.

Cada momento vivido a su lado estaba tatuado en mi cerebro como una marca ardiente que le torturaba una y potra vez con los mejores y peores momentos aleatoriamente y sin darme descanso alguno.

Y esto era todo lo que sentía me quedaba...

Una casa vacía con paredes de colores suaves, algún que otro mueble tapado por sábanas decoloridas y pequeñas pero significativas marcas de marcos en las paredes.

Marcos de fotos que en algún momento contaron nuestra historia y que ahora mostraban claramente... la falta de ella.

Y yo, lo único que puedo pensar... lo único que ronda en mi cabeza es ¿qué demonios debo hacer ahora conmigo? ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer ahora que me dejaste?

.

No sé porqué me estoy torturando de esta manera al venir aquí si ya sabía de entrada que tú no estarías aquí. O no, sí lo sé, y el saberlo solo hace que duela aún más.

No hay planes alternativos que planear tu regreso.

No hay segundas oportunidades porque bien sé que ya he usado todas las que podía usar.

No hay nadie más a quien culpar que no sea a mí mismo una y otra vez.

Y duele.

Duele saber que el único culpable fui, soy y seguiré siendo yo mismo.

Mi propio peor enemigo.

Siempre lo fui, aún lo soy y al parecer siempre lo seré.

No me importa, no realmente. Lo único que en verdad lamento es haberte tenido y perdido a ti en el proceso porque sé que te hice daño, sé que te dañé con mi propio desamor. Sé que aún te lo hago cada vez que tenemos la desdichada dicha de encontrarnos.

.

No lo entiendo.

Jamás me he entendido a mí mismo.

Sé que es todo lo que hice mal y no puedo hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo. No ahora. Ya no. _Nunca ya._

Sé cuales fueron las malditas palabras dichas y las no dichas que precipitaron tu partida.

Sé cuáles son las que aún hoy más quieres oír y que son las únicas que nunca seré capaz de decir.

Sé todo eso y entiendo el porqué te fuiste.

Querías más.

Querías todo.

Lo tuviste. Pero querías que te lo dijera. Querías que te lo hiciera sentir de una manera en la que estoy seguro nunca podría ser capaz de reproducir.

_**Y duele.**_

Ser un Malfoy duele.

Ser aquel que por su maldita crianza es incapaz de demostrar amor duele.

Ser aquel quien hoy tuvo que verte de brazo de otro con una sonrisa sincera en tu hermoso rostro duele. _Mata_.

Siempre al alcance de mis dedos y a la vez tan malditamente lejano.

Siempre con tu oído al alcance de mis palabras y estas en la punta de mi lengua pero con los labios sellados sin dejarlas salir.

Siempre encerrado dentro de mí mismo con una lluvia incesante de la cual no tengo control.

Siempre encerrado y torturado con el silencio de todas las palabras que siempre quise dejar salir y que, por una razón u otra, nunca pude decir.

Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Sé que debería de haber encontrado alguna manera de decirte y demostrarte todo lo que sentía y aún hasta el día de hoy siento por ti y que he arruinado una y otra vez todo aquel sentimiento tan puro y hermoso que tú me transmitías con cada uno de tus gestos y que yo jamás supe corresponder y que estoy seguro tú creías que hasta desvaloricé porque jamás lo negué, porque jamás te hice creer lo contrario a nada.

Sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás porque finalmente tú has decidido dejarme definitivamente atrás.

Ya no hay más nada que esperar.

Ya no hay más de ti para mí.

Y duele.

Mata.

Quema.

Mis ojos queman como nunca lo han hecho antes a pesar de todo lo que he pasado.

Siento la humedad correr por mi rostro y me sorprendo a mí mismo siendo capaz de hacerme permitido esta debilidad aunque fuera en el medio de esta amarga soledad.

Lloro. Por ti. Por mí.

Por todo.

Aquí me hundo ahora en el medio de una sala desnuda en donde una vez pude ser feliz viendo tus brillantes gemas verdes brillar con desmedido amor, dejando correr las lágrimas saladas libremente por mi piel mientras los recuerdos me abruman y las palabras me matan un poco más.

Esas malditas palabras que siempre esperaste escuchar y que siempre estuve a punto de decir pero para las cuales nunca tuve la fuerza necesaria para sacar.

Esas mismas malditas palabras que ahora noto brotan desde lo más hondo de mi pecho en susurros, en gritos ahogados, en medio de llantos desmedidos y entre lamentos de puro dolor.

'Te amo'.

'Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo'.

'TE AMO, HARRY'...

Y ahora mi único gran tormento, es que de hecho ahora ni éstas sirven ya de algo porque he esperado demasiado y tú ya no estás aquí para escucharlas salir. Porque a pesar de todo el dolor que me han causado ya no sirven más que para reabrirte y reavivar heridas que eran mejor dejar sanar.

Porque lo único que hago es dañarte por el simple hecho de amarte.

Porque al amarte te hiero.

Porque el amarte duele.

Pero al amarte vivo... porque vivo para amarte.

'Lo siento mi Harry...'

'Lo siento y te amo...'

* * *

**Bueeeno... esto se me acaba de ocurrir recién hoy leyendo la letra de esta canción... Solo se me vinieron a la mente un par de frases y una o dos imágenes de un Draco roto por un simple pero fatal error y un Harry dolido pero que avanzó... espero que les haya gustado y que escuchen la canción ;) Esta y la de 'A little bit Stronger' fueron las que escuché mientras lo hacía una y otra y otra vez.**

**No soy muy buena para los OS porque suelo extenderme mucho pero creo que este me gustó como quedó *se encoge de hombros*, es solo un mensaje triste en este día de lluvia *_***

**Como siempre besos y cuídense, y desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído =D**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
